Whirlwind
by princessblair
Summary: Eren Jaeger, you decide, is the perfect metaphor for a tornado. He draws you in- he will not let you run, but when the moment comes that he decides that he's tired of you, he'll drop you just as easily as he had picked you up. You try and recover from the devastation but the amount of damage he has caused will forever haunt you, leaving you clamoring for air.


**Please read this first!**

This is the sequel for **Electrostatic** but as I see it, it would be able to stand alone. Of course, you'll understand everything better if you read it first so, I'd recommend it.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**tor·na·do (tôr-nā′dō)**

1\. A rotating column of air ranging in width from a few yards to more than a mile and whirling at destructively high speeds, usually accompanied by a funnel-shaped downward extension of a cumulonimbus cloud.

2\. A whirlwind or hurricane.

x-x

Eren Jaeger, you decide, is the perfect metaphor for a tornado. He draws you in- he will not let you run, but when the moment comes that he decides that he's tired of you, he'll drop you just as easily as he had picked you up. You try and recover from the devastation but the amount of damage he has caused will forever haunt you, leaving you clamoring for air.

x-x

He's right in front of you but you still don't believe what your eyes are telling you. He looks real- god he's even breathing but his nervous shifts lead you to believe that it's not him. He is almost never nervous and people go so much as to claim he's cocky. You're sure he's not, although you cannot deny he's confident. It's one of those things that you hate about other people but when it's him it's bearable.

He looks pained; his eyes are searching yours for answers that you don't even know what the question is. He's here, here as in right there, there as in- in front of you, in front of you as in it can't be a dream because that would be too cruel. Even if he had hurt you so many times you will always know he'll still be someone you'll be connected to in every single parallels of your life. Someone that you would meet in another lifetime.

You don't know how you know this, it doesn't make sense but nothing feels truer than knowing that he's your destiny.

"Eren? Are you okay?" You ask him tentatively as you watch his eyes go from pained to shocked. He probably expects you to blow your head off but you had never been the type to shout unnecessary things out of your anger. You aren't even sure if you're still angry, it ebbed away the moment his sorrowful green eyes greet yours, the moment you noticed the dark baggy circles under his eyes, the moment you saw his cheeks had turned hollow from lack of nutrition. You don't understand.

"Y-yes I-uh…" He stammers, his hands clenching as he struggles for words and you had to stop yourself from taking him in a hug because he looked like he needed one. You don't. You remind yourself that he had broken your trust and more importantly your heart. Maybe, you think, that he might be able to stitch you heart together someday but nothing is ever easy when you're constantly looking over your shoulder to see if he's still behaving well. And if he decides to hurt you again, where will you be?

"I came to get you back." He says it with so much passion and conflict. You wonder if everyone has to go through a lot of things before they realize what they have, because clearly he had never done so. You wish this time that he does but you can't trust your heart to a stranger anymore.

You did once and it had hit you like a tornado.

"Oh," You answer him. You're at loss as to what to do, if you should let him in or should you leave him hanging. He looks so devastated at your reply and he had probably expected anger. You should, you really should have been angry but none of that matters because you are a firm believer that nothing is ever just black or white- there are always grey areas. You don't know what your part was when he decided to hurt you but you know that just like a butterfly who flaps its wings in the sea; it can snowball into a tsunami.

Or in your case, a tornado.

You think he's just as miserable as you are but you're not sure about that.

Your heart clenches as his poignant movements grasp your attention. You remember that night clearly, probably more than anything else and it scares you on how much you care.

You had reservations that night, and rightfully so now that you think about it. He had called you up, and you had thought he was asking for permission at that time, but now, you think it was his goodbye speech to you. He had cut you off without even a mere goodbye but you think nothing of it since he had been that way, four months in your relationship.

You try to relax but there was a nagging feeling at the back of your neck. Your acts are justified, a minute later, when Armin calls and asks you where the hell Eren is. You tell him what Eren had told you and both of you are speechless for a moment.

Both from entirely different reasons.

You panic, thinking he's in danger. Your heart punches your chests angrily as you dunk your keys into your car. You're shaking badly as your thoughts whirl to worse-case scenarios- his lies forgotten. You try his office-none; the gym he regulars in- nada; the coffee shop he frequents- zilch. His apartment? Yes, you tried that, you even tried calling out and looking under the bed you had bought. Nil.

You call him several times but his phone is dead and you can't help thinking maybe he was as well and you're clearly close to anxiety attacks so you rest for a while and gather yourself. You are no use when you're all over the place and you keep telling yourself that.

You contemplate if you should call 911 but you remember that they have a twenty four hour waiting window period before they search for missing people. Nobody knows it better than you do.

Your hands brace his clean kitchen counters as you sip water to calm yourself with. You wash it and decide to go home, hoping that if there is any god out there- hopefully he will be returned to you.

Imagine your surprise then, when you decide to drop by his apartment the next morning and you find him there. Naked. Under a voluptuous woman who is clearly constricting his breathing. You feel the panic attacks bubble to the surface once again, but you're wrong, it is tears that simmer on your eyes, burning a path down your shaking cheeks.

You have watched too many dramas to know that you shouldn't leave right away. Misunderstanding is your excuse. You take a hesitant step towards the room, his face becomes clearer- he's smiling even as he sleeps and you think back but you had never seen him happy when you watch him dream.

"Eren?" You ask him. He has always been a light sleeper, so your barely audible whisper wakes him up, eyes squinting towards your direction but not quite looking at you. You eye his companion who's equally dressed as he was, her beautiful blonde locks tickling his nose in contrasts to your black stubby hair that irritates him so much.

A pang of hurt stabs your chest but you wait for any type of explanation. Sobs start to violently threaten your balance and it earns his growl of attention. You flinch at the sound.

"Shut up." He tells you. You can feel your world spinning around you. You recall a lot of things and wonder what had lead to this moment. You back away slowly, clutching your mouth and your heart so that you will never make a sound. You leave and you promise yourself it will be for good.

You try to gather as much memories of you around his apartment. Your toothbrush, your red pumps, your stash of underwear- your presence because it won't do you any good if you leave parts of yourself behind. You pick them up while you cry and you scour your purse for your cell phone.

You remember thanking the heavens for Armin. You call him up with tears as your voice and he understands right away where he needs to be. He's smart- too smart but at that moment your god thankful of that fact because ten minutes after your call, he's bustling inside Eren's apartment holding you up after he saw the scene.

You don't know- don't really know yet- on what to do. Frankly, Eren had been your driving force for a good chunk of your life. His harsh words about you when you were younger were your music when you jog. The constant jeers during your teenage days made you eat healthier rather than those fries you had been eyeing.

You wanted revenge but the moment you saw him in that club you knew there would be no such thing happening.

He was just as handsome as you had last seen him, only he's way hotter. Definitely hotter. Your knees weaken and you're thankful you're sitting because when he walks with that air of confidence; you're sure it's swagger. No matter how much you hate that word, he definitely has it.

"C-can I come in?" Eren startles your thoughts, his eyes searching yours cautiously- seemingly afraid of offending you. You fluster, stutter and jumpily move out of the doorway to let him in. His languid steps towards your small apartment instantly make you nervous. It's not dirty but there are still mounds of boxes shoved to the side that you haven't got around to unpacking.

"Uhm," You clear your throat and wonder why it has come to this. Why the conversations are strained and you ask yourself what you may have done for it to be so. "Do you want a drink or…?"

He stops taking in the room and reinstates his eyes back on you. You can feel yourself blushing like a little school girl as he drinks you in. He swipes a tongue across his lips and you almost hauled his head unto yours so you can do the licking for him. You scold yourself.

"No," His gaze intensifies; you wither under it because you can feel him undressing you with his eyes. "We won't be staying long, anyway."

"We?" You ask him, confused if he had brought a companion with him.

"You and I," He explains. Your brows bury deeper, eyes flitter around his face as you seek clarity from his vagueness. Eren is stalking towards you and you cower away, matching every step he takes towards you with a step back of your own. What is he planning? You're not yet sure, all you know is that he makes you significantly weaker and that's a bad _bad _thing.

It is never good when your mind is hazy with thoughts of him. You don't register the fact that he had caged you to the wall, his hands on either side of your head effectively trapping you on the wall. You're crazy nervous because you feel his heat and passion rolling off in waves and your body seems to have a mind of its own when it pushes itself against him, both of you moaning at the contact.

"You're coming home with me." He tells you right before he claims your neck nibbling on it. It shuts down your brain, the little mewls that escape your mouth are embarrassing but you can't stop them. Not when he's licking and sucking so hard, you're sure it's going to leave a bruise.

"I didn't even say I'd come with you." Despite your protest, your hands had laced their selves on his hair, playfully twirling the strands with the pads of your finger tips. He hums appreciatively but pulls away to give you another unnerving stare.

"It wasn't a question, Mikasa." Heart fluttering; mind numbing, organ stopping, toe curling. It wasn't even remotely romantic but here you are ready to melt any moment. His lips descends to yours, the familiar feeling that you missed so much- missed so much that you find yourself nodding at his demands with tears that he wipes away. He kisses you with uninhibited vigor that sends your mind reeling and your eyes rolling at the back of your head.

He drops his lips back to your neck and you remember that he always had a thing for it. But that's the last thing you think of because he is now murmuring his apologies on your hot flesh, leaving 'sorry' tattooed on your skin. You shake your head because you're not angry, you're not mad- just hurt and that's what he needs to work on if he wants you back.

You shouldn't be doing this. You shouldn't be frolicking with a stranger because if the tornado hits you once more, are you able to stand up on your two feet again?

"Stop…" You beg him, losing yourself in kisses shouldn't be how you two reunite. You should talk about it because you still don't understand anything. If you want to rebuild the trust you had before, you should be able to understand first.

He pulls away, albeit a little reluctantly, but pulled away nonetheless. He backs off and creates distance between you, close enough to hold you if he needs to, but far enough for you to miss his touch. You're sure your eyes are diluted with desire but you need to push it down.

"Do you trust me?" He looked lost and pathetic. You shake your head, no, in honesty because both of you deserve it. He heaves a sigh of dejection, and you wonder why. He should have expected it. Your hands are still running inside his chocolate brown hair, massaging the scalp lightly.

"I'm sorry." You say. You're sorry for a million different things and you're not sure which one of them you're apologizing for. Should you say sorry that you don't trust him? You don't think so. Should you be sorry that he cheated on you? No, you shouldn't. Should you be sorry you came into his life? Yes, you definitely are.

"You shouldn't be- I…" His façade cracks as he breaks down in front of you, his knees buckle below him and he sinks to your floor- his hands grabbing what he can get a hold of you. You let him because it's the first time he has shown you any weakness and you aren't sure how to deal with it so you just let him.

"I was so afraid…"

"You came like lightning- too fast- I didn't know how to handle you. You were too much; too soon, I had to…"

"You needed space?" You supply him and he nods his head. You feel pretty useless since it was you who had pushed and pushed the relationship to that point. You wanted too much and he was only willing to give so much, but you didn't think you had warranted him to hurt you like that. You think this is enough.

"I think you still need space." Your eyes drift anywhere but him because you can't bear the sight of him groveling at your feet. He still doesn't know what he wants since in his mind he just misses the thought of you but you aren't even sure that he cares for you as much as you do to him.

"I don't-" He argues. You stay quiet.

"Maybe I need it too." Both of your hearts try to mend themselves with words you don't mean.

"Okay," He caves in because you think now, it's the first sign that maybe he thinks of you too. "But I'm not giving up."

He stands and leaves.

x-x

You had thought that yesterday was the last you'll see of him but he made true to his promise. Oh he didn't bring you home alright but he's here in front of your doorstep at eight am in the morning. You look at him bewilderedly, your face asking him why he's there when his apartment is a two-hour drive away from yours.

"I'm here to bring you to work." He hands you a paper cup of a drink that you think is coffee and you correct him.

"I don't—" You start.

"I know. It's not coffee, it's hot chocolate." He pulls the lid away so that the aroma wafts your wavering senses. It warms your heart before you even take a sip, the fact alone that he knows this tidbit of you makes your heart flutter.

"Thank you." You tell him but what you really mean is that you're thankful you met him despite the heartaches.

You feel his force trying to pick you up and carry you in its whirlwind.

x-x

"Hnghhh-" Your nose scrunches up because someone's trying to tickle them with hair. You're irritated, and rightfully so since you're sleeping peacefully but the hair is so annoying it makes you-

"Acho!" Your sneeze isn't cute at all; it's loud and obnoxious- full of snot and so sudden that you weren't able to cover your nose first. You wedge open one of your eyes and check the sight.

Eren has snot running down his cheeks but he's beyond happy and deliciously naked beside you.

You groan at his enthusiasm and wipe the phlegm off his adorable face with tissues lodged on his bedside table.

"What are you doing?" You nozzle your sleepy head back on the pillow but he pulls it away from you. You shoot him a deadly look but your face was probably covered in gross drool and hair sticking on different angles as he laughs at your display. You pout since you've discovered how powerful that is and it works.

"I'm hungry." He tells you as you snuggle on the slope of his shoulders to use him as a make shift pillow. He allows you since he can't deny you anything anymore.

"I'm still sleepy…" You yawn but despite the sleep threatening to take you again, you try and wake up enough to give his neck a quick kiss. You peek at his face, he's smiling ear to ear and he's been that way ever since he's been visiting you every day for four weeks now.

Last night was the first time you let him back into your heart. Your feeble little human self couldn't stop the force that is Eren Jaeger; he's a tornado and you're lightning.


End file.
